wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/II/10
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ X. (Budowa statku. — Drugi zbiór zboża. — Polowanie na koulasy. — Wieloryb przed oczyma. — Harpuna z Vineyard. — Rozćwiartowanie wieloryba. — Użytek z fiszbinu. — Koniec maja. — Pencroffowi nic już nie pozostaje do życzenia.) '' Gdy Pencroff raz wbił sobie jaki zamiar w głowę, nie spoczął, i nie dał innym spokoju, pokąd go nie dokonał. Otóż zachciało mu się odwidzić wyspę Tabor, a ponieważ statek pewnej wielkości był ku temu niezbędnym, trzeba było więc zbudować taki statek. Po porozumieniu się z marynarzem, inżynier podał plan następujący. Okręcik miał mieć trzydzieści pięć stóp długości a dziewięć szerokości, co było dostatecznem do nadania mu znacznej szybkości, jeżeli tylko dno i linje poziome wyciągnięte na części jego zanurzonej w wodzie, a równolegle do linji unoszenia się nad wodą — dobrze będą urządzone. Zagłębiać się miał nie więcej jak na sześć stóp, co wystarczało, aby go uchronić od skośnego zbaczania. Przez całą długość jego miał ciągnąć się pomost, z dwoma drzwiczkami prowadzącemi do dwóch izb, przedzielonych przepierzeniem. Urządzenie jego całkowite miało być takie jak w sloopie (sloup — mały okręt wojenny o jednym maszcie) z szalupą, masztem sztabowym, wieżyczką, żaglem trójkątnym, słowem z ożaglowaniem łatwem do manewrowania, tak ażeby je ściągnąć można było bez trudu w razie burzy, a gdy potrzeba, trzymać się blisko lądu. Wreszcie pudło jego miało być tak zbudowane, ażeby dyle przystawały do siebie, zamiast leżeć jeden na drugim; listwę zaś, w którą się zapuszczają dyle, miano przymocować na gorąco, po przypasowaniu poprzedniem całego dylowania. Jakiegoż drzewa należało użyć do tej budowy? Wiązu, czy jodły, obojgu obficie znajdujących się na wyspie? Zdecydowano się na jodłę, drzewo nie zbyt „rąbliwe“ jak się wyrażają cieśle, ale łatwe do obróbki i znoszące również dobrze jak wiąz zanurzenie w wodzie. Zgodziwszy się co do tych szczegółów, postanowiono, ponieważ powrotu pięknej pory przed upływem sześciu miesięcy nie można było oczekiwać, że Cyrus Smith i Pencroff zabiorą się zaraz i to sami do budowy statku. Gedeonowi Spilett zaś i Harbertowi, polecono dalej zajmować się łowami, a Nabowi i panu Jowowi nie opuszczać zajęć gospodarskich, które do nich należały. Natychmiast po wybraniu drzew, ścięto je, oczyszczono i porżnięto na deski wzdłuż, jakby tego lepiej nie zrobili tracze z zawodu. W ośm dni potem, we wgłębieniu znajdującem się pomiędzy „dymnikami“ i murem stanął warstat okrętowy — i duża belka, trzydziesto pięcio stopowa, mająca stanowić podstawę podłużną statku, zaopatrzona w sztukę drzewa od przodu i od tyłu wyciągała się na piasku. Cyrus Smith nie wziął się bynajmniej na ślepo do tego zadania. Budowa okrętów była mu tak znaną, jak prawie wszystkie inne rzeczy — i na papierze naprzód narysował sobie model statku. Zresztą, miał dzielną pomoc w Pencroffie, który będąc niegdyś przez lat kilka robotnikiem w warstatach okrętowych w Brooklyn, znał praktyczną stronę tego zawodu. Po ścisłem więc dopiero obliczeniu i dojrzałym namyśle przystąpili nasi pracownicy do swego przedsięwzięcia. Pencroff, czemu każdy łatwo uwierzy, palił się do tej roboty i nie opuszczał jej ani na chwilę Jedyna operacja zdolną była go oderwać od warstatu i to tylko na jeden dzień. Był nią drugi zbiór zboża, odbyty 15. kwietnia. Udał się on tak dobrze, jak pierwszy i przyniósł proporcję ziarn z góry zapowiedzianą. — Pięć miar! panie Cyrus — rzekł Pencroff — po skrupulatnem odmierzeniu swoich skarbów. — Pięć miar — odpowiedział inżynier — licząc więc po sto trzydzieści tysięcy ziarn na miarę, da to sześćset pięćdziesiąt tysięcy ziarn. — Tak!... No, to posiejemy wszystko na ten raz — zawołał marynarz — z zachowaniem jednakże małego zapasu. — Słusznie, Pencroffie — a jeżeli przyszły zbiór przyniesie podobną proporcję, co dzisiejszy, będziemy mieli cztery tysiące miar. — I będzie chlebek? — Będzie. — Ależ musimy wybudować młyn! — Wybudujemy młyn. Trzeci tedy zagon pod zboże wybrano bez porównania obszerniejszy od dwóch pierwszych, i ziemia przygotowana jak najstaranniej, przyjęła drogocenne nasienie. Co uskuteczniwszy, powrócił Pencroff do rozpoczętego dzieła. Przez ten czas Gedeon Spilett i Harbert polowali w okolicach i zapędzili się dosyć głęboko w nieznane części boru Zachodniej Ręki, z bronią nabitą kulami, na przypadek nieprzyjemnego jakiego spotkania. Przed nimi rozwijała się nierozwikłana gęstwa drzew wspaniałych i ciasno skupionych, jak gdyby im brakło przestrzeni. Zbadanie tych mas drzewnych było nader trudnem i korespondent nie ważył się nigdy w nie zapuszczać, bez bussoli w kieszeni; słońce bowiem zaledwo przebijało się przez natłoczone gałęzie i byłoby trudno znaleźć wprost drogę. Rzecz prosta, że zwierzyna była rzadszą w tych miejscach, kędy brakłoby jej było swobody ruchu. Troje jednakże trawożernych większego gatunku, ubili nasi myśliwcy w tej drugiej połowie kwietnia. Były to koulas’y, których próbkę napotkali już dawniej osadnicy na północy jeziora. Dały się one zabić głupowato pomiędzy grubemi gałęziami drzew, gdzie się schroniły. Skóry ich przyniesione do Granitowego Pałacu i przy pomocy kwasu siarczanego poddane wygarbowaniu, stały się zdatnemi do użytku. Cenniejszym jednakże nabytkiem z innego względu było odkrycie, uczynione w jednej z tych wycieczek. Zaszczyt z niego należał się Gedeonowi Spilett. Było to 30. kwietnia. Dwaj myśliwcy zapuścili się w południowo wschodnią stronę boru Zachodniej Ręki, gdy nagle korespondent, poprzedzający Harberta o pięćdziesiąt kroków, doszedł do rodzaju polanki, na której drzewa rzadziej rozstawione, pozwalały przedrzeć się promieniom słońca. Pierwszą rzeczą, która tutaj zdziwiła korespondenta, był osobliwy zapach wydzielający się z niektórych krzewów o łodygach prostych, cylindrycznych i gałęzistych, na których zwisały kwiaty w gronach i bardzo maleńkie ziarnka. Wyrwał kilka z tych latorośli i powróciwszy do swego towarzysza rzekł: — Zobacz no, Harbercie, co to takiego? — A gdzie znalazłeś tę roślinę, panie Spilett? — Tam, na polance, gdzie rośnie w wielkiej obfitości. — Dowiedz się więc, panie Spilett — rzekł Harbert — że jest to odkrycie zapewniające ci wieczystą wdzięczność Pencroffa!... — Byłżeby to tytoń? — Tak jest. Chociaż nie pierwszego gatunku, ale zawsze tytoń!... — Ach!... ten poczciwy Pencroff! Tożto się ucieszy! No, ależ on nie wypali wszystkiego, do djabła, i dla nas coś przecież zostawi!... — Ach, co za myśl, panie Spilett — zawołał Harbert. — Nie mówmy nic Pencroffowi, zostawmy sobie czas do przyrządzenia tych liści, a jednego pięknego poranku podajmy mu fajkę, nabitą po sam wierzch! — Zgoda, Harbercie, a tego dnia nasz zacny towarzysz niczego już więcej nie będzie pragnął na tym świecie! Korespondent i Harbert zrobili porządny zapas drogocennej rośliny i powrócili do Granitowego Pałacu, kryjąc swoją zdobycz tak ostrożnie, jak gdyby to była kontrabanda, a Pencroff najokrutniejszym z celników. Cyrusa Smitha i Naba przypuszczono do tajemnicy. Marynarz zaś ani podejrzywał niczego, przez cały ten długi czas, jakiego było nieodzownie potrzeba do wysuszenia owych cienkich listków, siekania ich i upalenia na gorących kamieniach. Trwało to przez dwa miesiące i nie zwróciło uwagi Pencroffa, tak bowiem był zajęty robotą statku, iż powracał do Pałacu Granitowego tylko w godzinach pożywienia. Raz jeszcze jednakże, pomimo wszystkiego, ulubiona praca jego została przerwaną, przygodą rybacką, w której wszyscy osadnicy wzięli gorący udział. Od kilku dni zauważali na morzu, o trzy lub cztery mile odległości, olbrzymie zwierzę pływające na wodach wyspy Lincolna. Był to wieloryb, największego wzrostu, prawdopodobnie należący do gatunku australskiego, zwanego „wielorybem przylądkowym.“ — Cóżby to była za gratka dostać go w ręce! — zawołał marynarz. — Ach, gdybyśmy mieli jaki taki statek i harpunę w dobrym stanie, z jakimże zapałem, zawołałbym: Pędźmy za nim, bo wart zachodu! — Jaka szkoda, Pencroffie — rzekł Gedeon Spilett — i ja prawdziwie byłbym rad widzieć cię używającego harpuny. Ciekawa to rzecz być musi? — Ciekawa i nie wolna od niebezpieczeństwa — rzekł inżynier — ponieważ jednak nie mamy środków do uderzenia na to zwierzę, na nic się nie zdało niem zajmować. — Dziwno mi — odezwał się korespondent — widzieć wieloryba pod tak względnie wysoką szerokością jeograficzną. — A cóż w tem dziwnego, panie Spilett — odrzekł Harbert. — Znajdujemy się właśnie w tej części Oceanu Spokojnego, którą rybacy angielscy i amerykańscy nazywają „Whale-Field“ (Wielorybie pole) i tutaj to właśnie, pomiędzy Nową Zelandją a Ameryką południową, wieloryby półkuli południowej, najliczniej się spotykają. — Najprawdziwsza prawda — rzekł Pencroff — i mnie tylko to dziwi, żeśmy ich więcej dotąd nie widzieli. Zresztą, ponieważ nie możemy się do tego hultaja zbliżyć, nie mówmy już o nim! I marynarz powrócił do swojej pracy, nie bez głębokiego westchnienia żalu, bo w każdym marynarzu siedzi rybak, a jeżeli roskosz rybołowstwa pozostaje w prostym stosunku do wielkości zdobyczy, wystawić sobie można, co czuje wielorybnik w obec wieloryba! I gdyby to tylko chodziło o roskosz! Ale nie było nikomu tajnem, że podobna zdobycz przyniosłaby znakomitą korzyść osadzie, oliwa bowiem, tłuszcz i fiszbin zdałyby się były na tyle rzeczy! I oto zaszedł ten szczególny wypadek, że spostrzeżony wieloryb widocznie uparł się nie opuścić wód wyspy. Czy to więc z okien Pałacu Granitowego, czy z wielkiej Terasy, Harbert i Gedeon Spilett, nie będąc na polowaniu, Nab, mimo całego zajęcia swoją kuchnią, nie puszczali z rąk lunety i obserwowali wszystkie ruchy zwierzęcia. Wieloryb głęboko zapędziwszy się w obszerną zatokę Unji, przerzynał ją szybko od przylądka Szczęki aż do przylądka Ostrego Szponu, popychając się swoją płetwą ogonową, olbrzymio potężną, na której oparty, poruszał się w podskokach z szybkością dochodzącą niekiedy do dwunastu mil na godzinę. Czasami także zbliżał się tak do wysepki, że można mu było przyjrzeć się dokładnie. Był to rzeczywiście wieloryb australski, całkiem czarny, z głową bardziej spłaszczoną niż u wielorybów północnych. Widzieli go także wyrzucającego przez dychawki na znaczną wysokość obłok pary... czy wody, ponieważ — jakkolwiek dziwnem to się zdaje — przyrodnicy i wielorybnicy nie zgodzili się jeszcze pod tym względem: woda to, czy powietrze, które zwierzę w ten sposób z siebie wyrzuca? Ogólnie przypuszczają, że to para, która zgęściwszy się przy nagłem zetknięciu z chłodnem powietrzem, opada w postaci deszczu. Bądź co bądź, jednak obecność tego ssaka zajmowała osadników. Drażniło to szczególniej Pencroffa i nabawiało go roztargnienia przy robocie. — W końcu nabrał takiej chętki do tego wieloryba, jak dziecko do przedmiotu, którego mu odmawiają. W nocy, marzył o nim głośno, i zaprawdę, gdyby miał jakikolwiek środek do pogoni za nim, gdyby szalupa zdolna była utrzymać się na morzu, byłby się nie wahał ani chwili. Czego jednakże osadnicy nie mogli dokonać, dokonał za nich przypadek. Trzeciego maja okrzyki Naba, stojącego przy oknie w kuchni, obwieściły że wieloryb osiadł na płaszczystem wybrzeżu wyspy. Na tę wieść Harbert i Gedeon Spilett, wybierający się na polowanie, porzucili strzelby, Pencroff puścił z rąk siekierę, Cyrus Smith i Nab połączyli się z nimi i wszyscy razem skierowali się pędem ku wybrzeżu. Wieloryb osiadł na wybrzeżu o trzy mile od Pałacu Granitowego i przy pełnem morzu. Prawdopodobnem tedy było, że nie łatwo zdoła się z krytycznej owej pozycji wydobyć. W każdym razie jednak należało się spieszyć, dla przecięcia mu odwrotu w razie potrzeby. Biegli więc co tchu z drągami i oszczepami, przebyli most na Dziękczynnej, zeszli z prawego brzegu rzeki, weszli na piaski nadmorskie i najdalej w dwadzieścia minut potem, znaleźli się przy olbrzymiem zwierzęciu, nad którem roiły się już całe stada ptactwa. — Co za potwór! — zawołał Nab. I wyrażenie to miało słuszność po sobie — był to bowiem wieloryb australski, długi na dwadzieścia cztery stóp, olbrzym w swoim rodzaju, ważący niewątpliwie najmniej sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy funtów!... Rzecz dziwna jednakże — nie poruszał się i nie próbował dostać się do wody, przy pełnem jeszcze morzu!... Osobliwość ta wyjaśniła się wkrótce osadnikom, gdy po odpływie obeszli zwierzę naokoło. Wieloryb nie żył już, z prawego boku wystawała mu harpuna. — Znajdują się więc wielorybnicy w tych stronach?... odezwał się Gedeon Spilett, ujrzawszy harpunę. — A to czemu?... — spytał marynarz. — Ponieważ ta harpuna trzyma się dotąd jeszcze w boku zwierzęcia. — E! panie Spilett, to niczego nie dowodzi, — odparł Pencroff. Widziano wieloryby robiące tysiące mil drogi z harpuną w boku i choćby ten ugodzony był na północy Atlantyku, a przyszedł poledz tutaj na południu Oceanu Spokojnego — nicby w tem dziwnego nie było. — Jednakże... — zaczął Gedeon Spilett, którego słowa Pencroffa nie zadowalały. — Rzecz to najzupełniej możebna, odrzekł Cyrus Smith, obejrzyjmy jednak tę harpunę. Może być, że wedle rozpowszechnionego obyczaju, wycięli na niej imię swojego okrętu? I w istocie Pencroff wyrwawszy harpunę z boku wieloryba, odczytał na niej następujący napis ''Maria Stella Vineyard.''Port w Stanie Zjednoczonym Nowojorskim. — Okręt z Vineyard! Okręt z mojego kraju! — zawołał marynarz. — ''Maria-Stella! Pyszny wielorybnik na honor i który znam wybornie. Ach moi przyjaciele, statek z Vineyard, wielorybnik z Vineyard! I poczciwy Pencroff, potrząsając harpuną, powtarzał nie bez wzruszenia to imię, zrosłe z jego sercem, imię rodzinnej swojej strony!... Ponieważ jednak nie można się było spodziewać, aby Maria Stella przybyła upomnieć się o swoją zdobycz, postanowiono tedy przystąpić do rozćwiartowania zwierzęcia zanim rozkładać się pocznie. Drapieżne ptactwo, czatujące już od kilku dni na tę bogatą pastwę, chciało już, nie zwlekając dłużej, wejść w posiadanie jej i potrzeba było strzałów — aby je odpędzić. Wieloryb ten był samicą i wymiona jego dostarczyły znacznej ilości mleka, które wedle zdania przyrodnika Dieffenbacha, może ujść z łatwością za mleko krowie, nie różni się bowiem od niego ani smakiem, ani barwą, ani gęstością. Pencroff służył niegdyś na statku łowiącym wieloryby i ztąd mógł metodycznie pokierować operacją rozczłonkowania zwierzęcia — operacją dosyć nieprzyjemną i trzydniową, przed którą jednak nikt z osadników się nie cofnął, nawet Gedeon Spilett, który wedle zdania marynarza, koniec końców będzie mógł zostać „bardzo dobrym rozbitkiem.“ Tłuszcz, pocięty na szmaty równoległe, dwie i pół stopy grube, a potem podzielony na części mogące ważyć każda po tysiąc funtów, stopiono w wielkich glinianych naczyniach sprowadzonych na samo miejsce operacji; nie chciano bowiem zapowietrzać pobliża Wielkiej Terasy. Massa tłuszczowa w przetopieniu straciła trzecią część swej wagi. Było jej jednak i tak niezmiernie wiele: sam język dał sześć tysięcy funtów tranu a warga niższa cztery tysiące. Dalej, oprócz tego tłuszczu, który zapewniał na długo zapas stearyny i gliceryny, znalazł się jeszcze i fiszbin, mogący się niewątpliwie przydać, pomimo, iż parasole i gorsety nie były w używaniu w Pałacu Granitowym. Część wyższa paszczy wieloryba opatrzoną była z obu stron w ośmset taśm rogowych, bardzo elastycznych, chrząstkowego składu, zaostrzonych przy końcach, jak dwa wielkie grzebienie, których zęby długie na sześć stóp, służą do przytrzymywania tysiąców żyjątek, małych rybek i molusków, stanowiących zwykłe pożywienie wieloryba. Po ukończeniu tej operacji ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu operatorów, szczątki zwierzęcia zostawiono ptakom, które zapewne śladu z nich nawet nie zostawiły — i powrócono do zwyczajnych zajęć w Pałacu Granitowym. Jednakże, przed wejściem jeszcze do warstatu okrętowego, przyszło Cyrusowi Smithowi na myśl zrobić rodzaj pastek , które wzbudziły żywą ciekawość w jego towarzyszach. Wziąwszy z tuzin fiszbinów, pociął je na sześć równych części i zaostrzył na końcach te kawałki. — A to, panie Cyrus, — spytał Harbert po dokonaniu tej czynności — a to, do czego się przyda?... — Do zabijania wilków, lisów i nawet jaguarów — odpowiedział inżynier. — Teraz? — Nie, tej zimy, gdy będziemy mieli lód pod ręką. — Nie rozumiem... rzekł Harbert... — Zaraz zrozumiesz, moje dziecię — odrzekł inżynier. Pastka ta nie jest moim wynalazkiem. Używają jej nader często myśliwcy aleuccy w Ameryce rossyjskiej. Widzicie te fiszbiny, moi przyjaciele — otóż, gdy przyjdzie mróz, zagnę je, obleję wodą i wystawię na mróz, ażeby gruba warstwa lodu okryła i wzmocniła to zagięcie. Potem rozrzucę je po śniegu, pokrywszy je jeszcze poprzednio warstwą tłuszczu. Cóż się zdarzy, jeżeli zgłodniałe zwierzę jakie połknie jednę z tych pastek? Oto ciepło jego żołądka roztopi lód, a fiszbin nagle wyprężony, zaostrzonemi swemi końcami na wskróś je przebije. — To mi pomysł co się nazywa! — zawołał Pencroff. — I który zaoszczędzi nam kul i prochu — odrzekł Cyrus Smith. — To więcej warte niż doły!... dodał Nab. — Czekajmy więc zimy! — Czekajmy zimy. Wśród tego budowa statku posuwała się wciąż naprzód i przy końcu miesiąca, odylowanie było już na pół gotowe. Można już było poznać, że formy statku będą wyborne do użytku na morzu. Pencroff pracował z niezrównanym zapałem i potrzeba było zaiste jego potężnej natury do oparcia się tylu trudom. Ale towarzysze przygotowali mu w tajemnicy nagrodę za tyle mozołu, i 31go maja, nasz marynarz miał doznać jednej z największych roskoszy w swojem życiu. Dnia tego, przy końcu objadu, w chwili gdy Pencroff podnosił się od stołu, uczuł, że czyjaś ręka opiera mu się na ramieniu. Była to ręka Gedeona Spiletta, który rzekł: — Chwilkę jeszcze mistrzu Pencroffie, — tak się nie odchodzi. A o deserze zapominasz? — Dziękuję, panie Spilett, odrzekł marynarz — czas wracać do pracy. — No!... jeszcze filiżankę kawy, przyjacielu... — Dziękuję... — A więc fajeczkę?... Pencroff podniósł się nagle i szeroka poczciwa twarz jego pobladła, gdy ujrzał korespondenta podającego nabitą po wierzch fajkę a Harberta z węglem żarzącym się w ręku. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł, tylko nagle pochwycił fajkę, poniósł ją do ust a potem położywszy na niej węgiel, zaciągnął się raz poraz pięć czy sześć razy. Błękitny i wonny kłąb dymu rozszedł się, a z głębi tego obłoku usłyszano drżący roskosznie glos, powtarzający... — Tytuń! prawdziwy tytuń! — Tak jest Pencroffie — odrzekł Cyrus Smith — i nawet wyborny tytuń! — O boska Opatrzności! Stwórco potężny wszystkich rzeczy! — zawołał marynarz. Nie braknie więc już niczego na naszej wyspie!... I palił, palił, palił! — I któż zrobił to okrycie? — spytał wreszcie. Ty zapewne, Harbercie ? — Nie, Pencroffie — to pan Spilett. — Pan Spilett! — wykrzyknął marynarz, przyciskając do piersi swoich korespondenta, któremu nigdy nie zdarzyło się być tak uściśniętym. — Uf!... Pencroffie, — zawołał chwytając oddech, utracony na chwilę. Udziel cząstkę twojej wdzięczności Harbertowi, który rozpoznał tę roślinę, Cyrusowi, co ją przyrządził i Nabowi, któremu tak trudno było utrzymać tę całą sprawę w tajemnicy... — Odpłacę wam to kiedyś, moi przyjaciele! — odrzekł marynarz. — Teraz to już pomiędzy nami związek na życie i śmierć!... ----